S.G.R (Senshi, Gundam, Ronin)
by BlueBabe101
Summary: The Sailor Senshi and Kyomi meet The Gundam Piliots. They wonder what to do. They get split up and meet The Ronin Warriors. Now, What would happen if....Hey! I’m not gunna tell you, it’ll spoil it!


--I don't own Sailor Moon, The Ronin Warriors, or Gundam Wing.  
~Just a reminder: If you find ANY words misspelled or the wrong  
word, blaim my stupid 'Spell Check'! It WASN'T me!!  
  
  
S.G.R. (Senshi, Gundam, Ronin)  
  
{Chapter 1}  
"Sailor V is so cool," said Serena playing the game.  
"Yeah, I wonder who she really was though," said Mina  
winking.  
"Yeah,"  
"She would be really pretty-" Mina said getting interrupted.  
"Everyone get down on the ground," said a voice from no  
where.  
The voice belonged to what looked like a seventeen year old  
boy with moss green hair that looked brown in the light. He had  
an expressionless face. He had a gun in his hand.  
On his right side another boy stood by him. He had Dark  
Brown hair that was tied into a braid in the back that went down  
his back. He also looked about Seventeen. Also with a gun in his  
hand.  
On the guys left side yet another boy stood by him. He also  
had brown hair. His hair covered his right eye. He had marvelous  
green eyes. Also with a gun. Looking about Seventeen too.  
Next to the guy on the right hand side of the guy that I first  
mentioned stood another guy, he had black hair, and a little pony  
tail coming out of the back. He also had a gun. Also around  
Seventeen.  
Last, another guy that was standing next to the guy on the  
left, had blonde hair and blue eyes. He didn't look like he wanted to  
do this to much, but he also carried a gun in his hand, he also  
looked around Seventeen.  
Serena, Mina, Raye, Lita and Ami hid under the tables  
hoping that the guys wouldn't spot them. They heard the door  
open.  
"Whats going on?" asked a voice. It was their friend Kyomi's  
voice. She dropped the books in her hands.  
Kyomi had Blonde hair in a bun. She had green eyes that  
sparkled when the light hit them. She was wearing Blue jeans, a  
Striped long sleeved shirt with the alternating colors, Blue, Teal,  
Light Blue, black, and White. She had a blue vest on and blue  
sunglasses.  
"Get down," said the guy with moss green hair.  
"Uh...Ok," she said sitting on the ground and mumbling,  
taking her sunglasses off.  
"We should try and transform," said Serena whispering to  
her friends.  
"But we don't fight crime, we fight evil," said Ami,  
"So what, they have guns!" said Raye.  
"And they are totally cute!" said Lita and Mina.  
"We will be to loud when we transform," said Ami. "They will  
hear us and be ready to shoot us when we come down,"  
"She's right," said Raye.  
"What are we suppose to do," asked Serena.  
"Why do you have guns?" they heard Kyomi say.  
"None of your business," said the boy with moss green hair.  
"Well, if I'm apart of it, I assume it is," she said.  
"I told you, Its none of your business," he said pointing the  
gun at her.  
"Why are you here then?" she asked not being scared of the  
gun.  
"We are here to find OZ's sholdiers. They are stationed  
somewhere," said the guy with blonde hair.  
"Your looking for OZ?" she asked.  
No answer.  
"Well, I, well, kinda' know where they are," she said hoping  
they would believe her because she did know.  
"Why would you know where they are?" asked the guy with  
black hair also pointing his gun at her.  
"None of your business," she said.  
The guy narrowed his eyes and looked away assuming to  
be angry or something.  
"OZ, whats OZ?" asked Serena quietly to her friends. "Why  
would Kyomi know where they are?"  
"I don't know. But they said Soldiers so, maybe they wanted  
her to be a soldier and said no and now she is running away from  
them. And she has to go place to place looking for a hiding spot,  
hoping not be found." said Raye dreaming a little bit.  
"Raye, you know thats not true," said Ami.  
"I know," said Raye.  
The ground started to shake.  
"This isn't a earth quake. DANG!!" yelled Kyomi getting up  
and starting to run.  
"Where are you going?" asked the guy with a braid.  
"Away from those, " she said pointing out the window  
behind her to big machines.  
"Are they after you?" asked the guy with blonde hair.  
"I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!" she yelled trying to get  
out again but being pulled the other way and out of the arcade's  
front doors. The guy that had the hair over his right eye covered  
her mouth and put his arm around her waist and started to run  
followed but the rest of the guys.  
In five minutes they reached a hotel and they went in and  
went to a room.  
"Why is OZ after you?" asked the guy with the braid while  
she was let go of.  
"Why should I tell you, its my business." she said frowning  
and looking away.  
"Well, we deserve do know," he said.  
"No you don't!" she snapped back.  
"Why don't we?" he asked.  
"Well...um...Let me think for a while. I'll figure it out," she said  
frowning. Why does my life have to be so complicated!! she asked  
herself. "Why do you want to know anyway?" she asked them.  
"We need to know." said the guy with blonde hair.  
"Why?"  
"If we tell you we will have to kill you," said the guy with  
moss green hair.  
"Well, If I tell you, I'll have to kill you too." she said.  
"You won't be able to kill us," said the guy with black hair  
laughing.  
"Why wouldn't I be able too?" she asked.  
"You ask to many question," said the guy with moss green  
hair.  
"I like to ask questions," she said. She signed.  
"Just tell us," said the guy with a braid.  
"Your strangers!" she said.  
"Geeze, what does a guy have to do...My name is Duo," he  
said.  
"And them?" she asked pointing to the rest of them.  
"I'm Quatre,"  
"Trowa,"  
"Wufei,"  
"Heero,"  
"Whats your name?" asked Duo smiling.  
"Its Kyomi." she said rolling her eyes.  
"Tell us why OZ is after you?" asked Trowa.  
"Well, I guess they wanted me as a top soldier, but I said no.  
And ever since then Lady Une has been following me around,"  
she said, "Happy?!?"  
"Why would they want you to be their soldier?" asked Wufei.  
"I'm unregular," she said.  
"And how is that?" asked Duo.  
"You ask to many questions," she said in the same kind of   
tone Heero said it to her.  
"Why are you unregular?" asked Quatre interested.  
"I can do stuff others can't. I'm special," she said.  
"What stuff do you do that others can't?" asked Duo.  
"No, sorry, my turn to ask you questions," she said. "Why  
are you looking for OZ in the first place?"  
"We need to destroy them," said Heero.  
"What about the Alliance? And the Romafeller?" she asked.  
"We are after OZ," said Wufei.  
"How are you going to destroy them?" she asked knowing  
the answer.  
"With our Gundams," said Quartre.  
"Thats what I thought," she said looking out the window to  
see 50 mobile suits. "Did you know that there is about 50 mobile  
suits outside your window?"  
"What?" asked Duo looking out the window. "How did they  
find us?"  
"I don't know but we better get outta here," said Trowa.  
Duo grabbed Kyomi's hand pulling her with them. They ran  
for about an hour to what looking like the forest.  
"Do you need water?" asked Quatre.  
"No. I'm not even tired," she said looking into the forest  
getting a bad feeling about going in there in the first place.  
"Hold it right there! I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Justice. I  
will right wrongs and triumph over evil!" said a girl with pigtails  
and a leotard with a skirt attactch to it.  
"Serena, you better just get out of here!" said Kyomi looking  
behind her seeing the mobile suits again. "Dang those mobile  
suits!"  
"But I'm suppose to save you," said Sailor Moon in a whine.  
"I only need to get out of Japan and somewhere where  
Lady Une can't follow me," she said.  
"There's that girl!" yelled one of the mobile suits pilots. "And  
She is with the Gundam pilots!!"  
"You found her with the Gundam pilots? How interesting,"  
they all heard a voice that came from a helicopter from up above.  
"Lady Une," said Kyomi looking up. "Whats your problem! I  
want some peace and quite without you begging me to BE ONE  
OF YOUR STUPID GENERAL PEOPLE!"   
"Your life would be better if you joined us," she said.  
"Does Treize want you to do that?" she asked.  
"I thought Treize was dead," said Wufei remembering the  
explosion that was in front of him. He had done that to him so he  
knows that he had died.  
"What about Zechs, is he still against Earth?!?" she asked  
Lady Une.  
"I thought he was dead," said Heero remember him  
self-detinate.  
Lady Une pulled out a gun, but as she did Kyomi took Duo's  
gun and aimed the gun perfectly at Lady Une's hand. She pulled  
the trigger as the gun in Lady Une's hand fell.  
"YOU LITTLE!"  
Kyomi starting to run again followed by the rest of the guys  
as Serena just stayed their looking at everything, but hiding at  
the same time.  
"AAaa!" screamed Kyomi as the mobile suits started to  
shoot their beam cannons at her. One of them fit the ground right  
behind her as she flew into a tree.  
Everything blacked out then as she felt someone's hands on  
her as she got lifted into the air. The person she assumed to be a  
guy, one of the Gundam Pilots. He started to run and then she  
totally blacked out.  
-------------------------  
Yeah, yeah, yeah! Its stupid I know! I wrote this in like...1999  
sometime during the summer. I was bored. And, I spell checked  
and looked over it. It gets pretty interesting. :P I think.... R/R please  
~ShadesOfBlue  
  



End file.
